


Радость Тамары

by Ersente



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый вечер Тамара молилась за благополучие Элайды, потому что пока Башня стонет от правления этой женщины, Тамара — пьёт свою боль, как самое изысканное вино. Ведь Сильвиана — хороший винодел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радость Тамары

Тамара была одной из тех сестёр, которые с трудом сдерживали улыбку, когда их отправляли к Наставнице Послушниц. Сильвиану отличали крепкая туфля и тяжелая рука, а когда Красная бралась за ремень, можно было взвыть. От восторга. Этому удовольствию научила Башня.

Тамара шла к шали очень долго. Так долго, что некоторые задавались вопросом, станет ли она Айз Седай. Более десяти лет в послушницах, еще девять — в Принятых. Слишком много лет от купеческой дочки до величественной женщины.

Просто у Тамары был секрет, которым она ни с кем не делилась.

Первый год в Белой Башне был самым тяжёлым. Тамару заставляли работать — чистить полы и горшки, стирать тонны белья, грести садовые дорожки и пропалывать клумбы. А ещё — бегать по разным поручениями и приседать в реверансе, если на пути оказывалась Айз Седай. Реверанс на бегу — задача не из лёгких, и Тамара не сразу его освоила. Она пришла в Белую Башню учиться. А её использовали, как глупую служанку, которой можно платить едой, кровом и крохами Знания. Тамара часто срывалась и так же часто оказывалась в кабинете Наставницы Послушниц.

Боль разрывала её на части. Можно было стерпеть один удар, другой, третий, но рано или поздно туфля выбивала вопль, только этого было недостаточно, чтобы остановить наказание. И чем сильнее горел зад, тем слабее было желание оставаться в Белой Башне. В Тар Валоне. Вблизи от Эринин. Тамара хотела сбежать. И сбежала. Она продержалась всего семь месяцев и рассталась с мечтой стать Айз Седай. Эти треклятые высокомерные женщины не могли идти в Свете. Правы Белоплащники и тайренцы: все Айз Седай — Приспешницы Тёмного!

Тамару поймали и приволокли обратно. Ей хотелось исчезнуть, лишь бы больше не попадать под осуждающие, тяжёлые взгляды, которые резали её на мелкие полоски и разбрасывали их по округе. Впрочем, её наказывали не только взглядами. Тамара не хотела помнить о том, что творилось в кабинете Наставницы Послушниц, но не могла забыть, как её избивали, Исцеляли, избивали, Исцеляли, избивали — по кругу до бесконечности.

Тамара была готова сломаться: в её глазах постоянно стояли слёзы.

Тамара была готова выжечь себя и навеки потерять Источник: тогда Айз Седай потеряют к ней интерес.

Тамара была готова падать на колени перед Наставницей Послушниц и умолять отменить наказание: если надо пресмыкаться, она будет пресмыкаться.

Но гордость не позволяла переломиться пополам. Гордость вздёргивала подбородок повыше и искала обходные пути.

Решение оказалось простым и изящным: Тамара приняла боль, пропиталась ею, как дымом, и превратила её в удовольствие. Она больше не сопротивлялась. Конечно же, кричала, выла, рыдала, но улыбалась, выходя из кабинета Наставницы Послушниц. Тихо смеялась в своей комнатушке, когда никто не видел. Тамара полюбила боль, как самую верную спутницу, которой плевать на статус.

Следующие девять лет она правдами и неправдами избегала Испытания на Принятую и добивалась наказаний. Не слишком часто, чтобы никто ни о чём не догадался. Но годы шли, и даже те, кто надел белое платье на пару лет позже Тамары, получили право на семицветную кайму. Наставница Послушниц всё чаще хмурилась. Да и не только она. Всё кричало о том, что пора занять следующую ступень. Тамара проплакала всю ночь, когда пришла к этому выводу, но, всё же, оправдала ожидания сестёр.

Больше года она сидела на голодном пайке. Принятой намного сложнее попасть в руки Наставницы Послушниц, и каждое наказание привлекало внимание Айз Седай. Следовало быть осторожной. И — видит Свет! — Тамара была осторожной. Она допускала крупные промахи не чаще раза в год. Иногда — ещё реже. Но каждую ночь ей снилась кушетка, просоленная слезами поколений послушниц. Тамара просыпалась, горя от желания, и неподвижно лежала в ожидании рассвета.

Лишь начав готовиться к Ста Плетениям, она поняла, от чего отказывалась. Было не так трудно выучить сложные и бесполезные сочетания нитей, но почти невозможно повторить их в строгой последовательности, когда отвлекают щипками, ударами и тычками. Тамара чуть не расцеловала Жёлтую сестру, которая — сама! — вызвалась тренировать её и была особенно жестока. Многие не верили в искренюю благодарность Принятой. Благодарность, высказываемую с мокрым, опухшим лицом, заложенным носом и блестящими глазами. Тамара могла бы легко повторить все сто плетений, но доходила только до восьмидесяти: у Айз Седай ещё меньше боли, хотя можно стать Зелёной, взять троих, а то и четверых Стражей, поехать в Запустение и вступить в схватку. Узы сделают боль Стражей её болью. А если один из них умрёт...

Тамара быстро отвергла эти идеи. Ей нравилась физическая боль, и у неё не было особого желания травмировать свою психику.

Увы, подготовку к Испытанию на Айз Седай не удалось затянуть до бесконечности. Тамара была вынуждена взять себя в руки, ограничить свои желания и надеть шаль. Впрочем, Испытание принесло столько великолепных ощущений, что она почти не сожалела о своём новом статусе.

Тамара выбрала Белую Айя — цвета боли и звона фехтующих слов. Она почти никогда не жалела о своём выборе, хотя всё ещё просыпалась по ночам и дрожала от желания.

Не приносящие удовольствия страдания прекратились, когда Элайда до Аврини а'Ройхан вознеслась. Башня разваливалась — умный видит, но молчит, — привычные правила менялись. Даже Престол Амерлин кричала под туфлёй Наставницы Послушниц. Тамара улыбалась: холодная улыбка и цепкий взгляд были пропуском в кабинет Сильвианы, к ремню и воплям, которых так не хватало в течение сорока лет, прошедших с того момента, как шаль с Пламенем Тар Валона и белой бахромой легла на плечи зарёванной Принятой.

Элайда была дурой, не способной содержать в порядке Белую Башню и город. Её не любили и боялись. Однако, Тамара видела на некоторых лицах улыбки — зеркальные отражения её собственной.

Часть сестёр была рада Возвышению Красной. Они умели принимать боль и уважали крепкую руку Сильвианы.

Каждый вечер Тамара молилась за благополучие Элайды, потому что пока Башня стонет от правления этой женщины, Тамара — пьёт свою боль, как самое изысканное вино. Ведь Сильвиана — хороший винодел.


End file.
